This invention relates to an improved adjustable support mechanism for a computer keyboard or the like. Heretofore, there have been various mechanisms for supporting keyboards associated with computer terminals. One such device is disclosed in Smeenge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,798, entitled: ADJUSTABLE SUPPORT FOR CRT KEYBOARD, wherein the keyboard support mechanism comprises first and second sets of parallel, equal length articulating arms which link first and second brackets associated respectively with a keyboard platform and a sliding plate attached beneath a desk top. The parallel arms move in a generally vertical plane and maintain the keyboard support platform in a generally horizontal position regardless of the position of the platform relative to the desk top. These arms are connected to brackets located in the central portion of the platform remote from the edges of the keyboard support platform. During storage of the keyboard support platform, the arms articulate and the platform is thereby lowered to a retracted position beneath the level of the desk top. During use, the platform is pivoted forward to an extended position. the brackets supporting the inside ends of the arms beneath the desk may be slidably attached to a support plate attached to the bottom side of the desk. In this manner, the assembly may slide beneath the desk for storage.
Other keyboard supports are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,657; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,349; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,919; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,284; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,123; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,978. Each of these patents describes a support mechanism designed for carrying a computer keyboard or the like. Each employs a parallel arm type mechanism that allows adjustment of the keyboard support.
Another keyboard support mechanism is disclosed in McConnell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,054, entitled: ADJUSTABLE SUPPORT MECHANISM FOR A KEYBOARD PLATFORM. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,054 teaches a keyboard support mechanism that employs nonparallel arms to support the keyboard platform. This mechanism does not maintain the keyboard platform in a horizontal position as the arms articulate. This mechanism thus has the benefit that when the keyboard platform is stored under the table, the platform is reoriented to supply greater access to the kneehole of a desk.
The prior art mechanisms have proven to be useful in conjunction with standard desk equipment. However, many desks contain lateral supports which interfere with the operation and/or storage of the prior art keyboard support mechanisms. Moreover, many of the prior art mechanisms tended to bounce when in use, resulting in an unstable work surface. Therefore, there developed the need for a computer keyboard support mechanism which provides the ability to adequately support a computer keyboard, to store the computer keyboard and to provide improved access to the kneehole opening in the desk to which the computer keyboard platform is attached. Further, there is a need for an improved computer keyboard support device which can provide unlimited positioning of the orientation of the keyboard platform and at the same time, provide a stable surface for the keyboard.
It should also be appreciated that there has recently been much attention paid to repetitive strain injury (RSI), including carpal tunnel syndrome. These injuries have been associated with extended typing on computer keyboards. It has been suggested that the ability to type with less bend in the wrist may reduce the risk of injury. Therefore, there remains a need for a keyboard support that is adjustable, to potentially reduce the risk of repetitive strain injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome.